Spike Spiegel/Bio
Spike Spiegel (スパイク・スピーゲル Supaiku Supīgeru) is the main protagonist of the anime and manga series Cowboy Bebop. He is a bounty hunter on the spaceship named Bebop and travels space with Jet, Faye, Ed & Ein. Spike is a bounty hunter who was born on Mars. He is 27 years-old and tall and thin in appearance. He has fluffy green hair and reddish-brown eyes, one of which is artificial and lighter than the other. Spike has many talents and abilities, including very sharp eyesight, abnormally acute perception, and extraordinary luck. Spike makes use of sleight-of-hand techniques to win card games, pick pockets, and even to slip things onto other people unnoticed. He is well versed in weaponry (such as his personal Jericho 941 as well as other guns and explosives) and hand-to-hand combat skills. He follows Jeet Kune Do, the mindset developed by Bruce Lee, though he has a penchant for high kicks of French boxing. Spike is also a pilot, and flies a converted Asteroid racer called Swordfish II which is armed with four machine guns, multiple missile launchers, and a single plasma cannon. __TOC__ Battle vs. Revy (by Undead RVD) Revy is lounging around in an old bar, throwing darts at a dart board. The patients and owners have run off. A half empty bottle of whiskey and a half empty box of cigarettes sit next to her. Soon, a man walks in. He is dressed in a gray overcoat, a matching fedora, sunglasses and blue suit underneath. His hair is bulging out from the sides of his hat. Revy sees the man entering and pulls out one of her gun, aiming at the man. She looks him down and thinks there isn't much to worry about. Se re-holsters her gun and continues her game of darts "Is this bar closed?" the man asks. "Don't know," Revy replies, "Everyone ran out." "Mind if I get a drink?" "Don't care if you grab one." He grabs a bottle of scotch already on the counter, likely ordered by one of the customers that ran, and a glass next to it. He pours out a glass and sits next to Revy. "Well, mam, what happened here?" "I walked into this junk and asked for a drink. Some big dickhole and his dushy friend told me I wasn't wanted here and I should leave. I punched one fuck in eye out and shot the other in the jaw. The rest of them ran off like the pusses they are." "Shooting someone in the face would scare people pretty fast." "Are you kidding? These place was filled with a bunch of big biker f--ks! They say they are badasses but they are the biggest pusses around!" "And you are a real 'badass'?" "I'm the # 1 Badass around!" "What is you name, Badass?" "I like to call myself Revy." "I've heard the last person that went by that name isn't walking around anymore." "People keep saying I should be dead! F--K them, though! I know Who I am!" "You must have one hell of a price on your head." "One hell of a price! Bunch of f--kers keep trying to take me down but all they get is a bullet in their head!" "You should still worry. You might get that one person you can't handle." "Ha! F--k that! No bounty hunter is going to take me..." Revy gets a funny feeling. The man she has been talking to this whole time doesn't look as safe he did from before. She pulls out one of her "Cutlass" Beretta M92 and points it at the man but finds him pointing a Jericho 941 at her head. "Who are you, you good looking f--k?" Revy says confidently. "Does it really matter?" "You're not to bad for a bounty hunter. I would like to know your name before blowing your brains all over the place." "You can call me Spike." "Well, Spike, I'll try leaving a little bit of head left for your brains." Revy is about to pull the trigger but Spike is able to kick her back a ways and flips back. Revy pulls out her other "Cutlass" and fires at Spike. Spike flips over a table and uses it as cover. They exchange fire. Revy unleashes several rounds while Spike uses his round much more cautiously. They run our of ammo around the same time and reload. "You sure you want to keep fighting like this?" Spike says. "What else is there to do?" "Well, I could take you out to dinner." "Nah, I prefer shooting at people!" "Well, it was worth a try." They continue firing and moving. They soon run out of ammo again and have to reload. However, Spike decides to spice things up. Revy reloads and pops right up from cover but finds the lack of Spike. She hops over her current thing of cover walks over where Spike was, still keeping her guns out. She then hears a gun go off. She fires at the direction but finds it is merely a Beretta 92FS thrown at that direction. She isn't able to see Spike leap out and kick the guns out of her hands. Revy starts to fight Revy without any guns. She swings out some punches and kicks. They are fast and powerful but they are also sloppy. At least they are to Spike. Spike side steps away from each attack and follows with some classic Jeet Kune Do kicks and punches. Revy is able to block them and retaliates. The fight goes on like this but Spike is able to find a good spot to get her off balanced. She tries doing a roundhouse but Spike is able to flip back and kick her leg, getting her off balanced. He finishes it off by kicking her in the head. Revy is enraged and starts to swing about even more. However, she is even sloppier and Spike finds many opening to throw in some painful kicks. He is able to kick her in her gut, her chest and her face. She flies back aways and crashes into a table. Spike picks up his Jericho and points it at Revy, who is now beaten and bloody. "Mother F--ker." Revy grunts. "Don't worry. It's normal to get your ass kicked by a guy like me." "Not for me..." moments later Spike is lounging around, watching TV while drinking a some scotch. Fey is joining him. "Well, 100,000 woolong. That should keep us feed." "No thanks to you guys." "Hey! I was looking for that bitch too! You were just lucky." "Sure I was." Jet enters from checking the computer. "You should be pretty proud, Spike. You caught who was regarded as one of the most dangerous pirates in history." "I knew what I was walking into. Besides, she wasn't that bad." "Hey Guuyyss!" Ed is heard over the intercom. "We got a message from some angry lady!" Spike and the others walk up to Eds spot and see the person who was on the other line: Revy. "HEY THERE YOU ASSHOLE!" Revy yells over. "Nice to see you too." Spike says with some cool. "You think you took me down! When I get my hand on you, my foot will be so far up your ass, you will die from choking on my foot!" "And how did you get away from the cops?" "Not th first time I caught by the fuzz! Remember, my foot up you ass!.... OK, how the hell do I turn this thing off?" The transmition ends. "What you going to DOOO Spikey?" Ed asks him. "I took her down once, i can take her down again. I'll just go with the flow..." Expert's Opinion In an overwhelming victory, Spike came out on top. While Revy was better with the guns, as she is ambidextrous, and far more brutal, Spike was better in one-on-one combat and far more intelligent. He can think on the fly, make up a plan as he goes and use his skills with creative effect. Overall, Spike is the Superior Badass of the World of Anime! To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Nathan Drake (by TheWetWaffle) Spike Spiegel: 1 Nathan Drake: 1 South America, 2013 Nathan Drake was in a temple somewhere in South America, hoping to find treasure without having mercenaries, supernatural beings, or pirates trying to kill him. Drake was digging but he noticed something that caught his eye, a shiny egg-like item with a bunch of letters on it. Drake went to inspect it and noticed that he's never seen anything like it. "Now what do we have here?" Drake said to himself. Then a light flashed from from the item and Drake disappeared. Mars, 2071 Spike Spiegel is walking down an abandoned train station looking for a bounty who's hideout may be around here. The bounty was on of the most brutal crime lords in the solar system, Nolan West. "This should be a piece of cake," Spike thought to himself. Spike was armed to the teeth since this guy wasn't going to give up easily and his goons were going to protect him no matter what. Then there was a massive noise that echoed the tunnel, alarming Spike. Meanwhile.... "Ow, my head." Drake said to himself. "Where the hell am I?" He only saw train tracks and a curved wall. He was definitely in a train station. "Deja vú." Drake recalled the time him, Sully, and Charlie narrowly escaped Marlowe's mercenaries in London. Luckily Chloe drove them to safety in a van. Drake got up and knew he had to find out what's going on. Luckily he still had his guns that teleported with him. He holstered his Beretta 92FS, grabbed his SPAS-12, and an M67 grenade. He slung his AKS-74U over his back in went off. Spike went to investigate the noise to find a man with guns and a grenade. In fact, he looked familiar, Spike took out the photo of the bounty he had in his pocket. "This is definitely the guy" Spike thought to himself. Spike didn't want to kill him since he had to take him in alive to get the the most amount of money from the bounty. He aimed at the man's leg with his Remington 870 and fired. Hearing the gunshot, Drake took cover behind a crate and blindfired with his SPAS-12, missing Spike. "What are you doing?" Drake asked. "Working" Spike responded. Spike then throws an M67 grenade towards Nate's direction, flushing him out of his cover. Drake then drops his SPAS-12 and takes out his AKS-74U and fires towards Spike. Spike does the same with his MP5A3 and shoots Nate, hitting him in the shoulder. "Oh crap." Nate says under his breath. Nate then remembers that he has the grenade from earlier. He takes one out and throws it to Spike who barely misses getting hit. Spike continues to fire his MP5A3 until bullets stop coming out of his gun and instead he hears a faint clicking sound coming out of his gun. "Great, just great." Spike mutters as he gets rid of his MP5A3 and takes out his signature Jericho 941. Nathan continues to fire until he hears the same clicking sound Spike heard. Drake shruged and took out his Beretta 92FS. He crept very slowly, hoping to find Spike until he sees a shadowy figure. The figure opens fire and Drake does the same. Spike and Drake trade fire for a while until they hear notice that they are both out of ammo. They both come out and raise their fists, readying themselves for a one on one fight. Nate throws the first punch and misses Spike. Spike hits Drake in the stomach but Nate counters by kicking Spike in the stomach. Spike screams in pain but manages to pull through and punches Nate in the ribs and finishes the job with a swift kick, knocking Drake out cold. Winner: Spike Spiegel Epilogue Unknown Location, Mars, 2071 In an abandoned building, a group of three men, Spike Spiegel, and an unknown man with a bag over his head are in a negotiation. "Ow, my head." Nathan Drake thought to himself. "Where the hell am I?" "Okay so here's your guy." Spike says to the group of men who offered the bounty. "Now pay up." "Wait, wait, wait buddy, we gotta see if you got the right guy" the leader of this group said. One of the men open the bag to reveal Nathan Drake, bloody and bruised. "Gentlemen, how are you?" Drake sarcastically said as he coughed up a bit of blood. The men draw their guns towards Spike and Drake. "What are you trying to pull here?" one of them said. "Nothing" Spike then takes out his Jericho 941 and manages to shoot all the men with ease. Spike then unties Drake and hands him a Beretta 92FS from one of the goons. "I don't know who you are or why you aren't the bounty I was looking for, but we need to get out." Spike said. A group of men rush into the room with more guns. "Here we go." Drake says with a smug look. Expert's Opinion This was a rather easy win for Spike due to his better hand to hand skills and pistol. While Nathan's long range weapon and combat experience were better, it wasn't good enough to get him a win. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios